


animal attraction

by voltair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Barebacking, Bottom Draco Malfoy, D/s undertones, Desk Sex, Head Auror Harry Potter, It's basically just porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry Potter, unbeta'ed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltair/pseuds/voltair
Summary: There's something between Head Auror Potter and Draco Malfoy.





	animal attraction

**Author's Note:**

> just filthy smut, basically. i recommend listening to charlie puth's "suffer" while reading this

The steady, rhythmic tapping of Harry’s fingers subtly indicates his growing impatience. He reclines in his swivel chair after a moment, the digital clock on the wall ticking the sound of time passing by. 

 

_ Trust him to make me wait _ , Harry thinks amusedly to himself as he laces his fingers together, green eyes bright in the dimness of his office. 

 

It never did fail to tickle him, this little game Draco is so intent on playing whenever he’s around Harry. It’s like a ridiculous mating dance of sorts —Harry steps forward, Draco moves away to avoid him with a sly coyness that is both annoying and arousing. It’s maddening, really, but it’s also endlessly amusing; the way Draco tries to make it seem like he’s in control when they both know he’s not. 

 

It’s different this time, however. Tonight they reach the climax of the exhaustingly long climbing point. Harry was careful never to step too far over the borders Draco had set. Draco is incredibly high maintenance, and even this whatever-this-is merits from him a set of comprehensive rules that would mean the end of things if Harry forgets his supposed place. Over time Harry has learned that the key is to play Draco’s games and to entertain his whims without him noticing that everything is set in Harry’s pace. 

 

Patience is never one of his stronger virtues, but Draco Malfoy always had a talent for bringing out sides in Harry that Harry himself never knew existed. 

 

Up until now, it has never gone too far from subtle flirting and carefully timed touches. It was all frustrated wanking and pining up to date. No kiss, no sex. No getting jealous of other men or women. No attachments—just partners who toy with each other constantly. And when Harry got promoted, a boss and his employee with a nonsensical, addictive bond connecting them. It played hell on Harry’s nerves, but he didn’t back down from the unspoken challenge. Not— _ never _ —when the gauntlet is put down by Draco Malfoy. 

 

But oh, tonight is different. Tonight ends things in the best way. 

 

Harry looks at the neatly folded parchment on his desk. 

 

**_Meet me in your office tonight. —D_ **

 

Immediately, Harry knew what it meant and who it was from. Tonight is the annual Ministry Charity Ball, an event where everyone who is someone will attend to offer their money for a good cause. But really, it’s just another chance for the cultural elite to show off their Galleons. Being Head Auror and sole owner of all Black vaults, Harry is required to attend and donate. 

 

By the peak of the night, everyone would be too preoccupied with all the dancing and mingling to notice the Head Auror slinking off discreetly to his own office to fuck the brains out of his more intellectually inclined Aurors. Draco always did value brains over brawn, though it’s quite evident that he favours brawn in his taste in men. 

 

Thirty minutes have passed since Harry had sent a telling look to Draco before he left for his office, excusing himself from Ron and Hermione by saying that the champagne has gotten to him. He doesn’t think they believed him, though. It’s known fact that’s not much of a lightweight. Tom, the barkeep from the Leaky Cauldron, can vouch for that. 

 

Draco would be entering any minute now. Even  _ he  _ knew better than to make Harry wait for too long. It was a message written by the eyes, one sent with finality not too long ago as their gazes met in a crowd of elites clad in bespoke robes in a room of glitzy decorations. 

 

_ Keep me waiting for too long and I’ll come back out here to strip you naked and fuck you in front of everyone.  _

 

Keen ears detect the slow and leisurely pace of a familiar set of footsteps. Harry’s smile grows as he unlaces his fingers and puts one hand on the handle of his chair, the other under his jaw. He sits there, poised and relaxed, as he waits for Draco to knock. 

 

Three neat, successive knocks break the silence. 

 

“Come in.”

 

And there he is—all immaculate and holier than thou exterior. He is all pale and pretty points, a light dusting of an alluring pink brushing his patrician cheekbones. He looks absolutely delectable in his finely tailored navy blue form-fitting robes, the colour bringing out the shine of his hair and the grey of his eyes. He is slender with a delicacy he doesn’t really possess, all that baby white skin waiting to be marked under the tight layers of that damned robe with far too many buttons. 

 

“Potter,” he says tightly as a greeting. Harry doesn’t miss the faintest trace of breathlessness in his voice. 

 

“Malfoy,” Harry replies with a tip of his head, as if this is a formal business meeting instead of something wickedly inappropriate. 

 

Draco doesn’t move from where he is standing at the door. He seems frozen in place, as if the gravity of what he’s about to do is just starting to make sense to him now that he’s looming at the precipice. Harry supposes that he should offer a few soothing words to calm Draco’s nerves, but he knows that this is not the way they’re playing the game.

 

Tonight is reserved for something completely animal, something that pounds the drumbeat of something primal under their very veins. 

 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Harry teases, looking bemused as Draco scowls at him before stepping inside and closing the door pointedly. Harry locks the door and throws several Privacy and Silencing Charms around them wordlessly and wandlessly. He watches Draco closely, gauging out the blond’s reaction at the blatant display of powerful magic. 

 

He isn’t disappointed. He is rewarded with the sight of the shade of pink in Draco’s cheeks transitioning into a captivating red that flattered his complexion all too perfectly. 

 

“You don’t even know how gorgeous you look, don’t you?” Harry asks softly, contrasting the darkness in his jade eyes. “You don’t even realize how completely at my mercy you are.”

 

As expected, Draco bristles at his words, taking offense at the statement. “I am  _ not  _ under anyone’s mercy,  _ Potter _ ,” he spits the name with as much revulsion as he can muster. “It’s unflattering how full you are of yourself—” 

 

“Let’s skip the chit chat, Malfoy.” Harry’s voice is now pure authoritative business as he decides to drop all pretenses. He is drunk with the satisfaction of seeing Draco visibly shudder at the change of tone, storing it in his memory for future use. “You came here tonight offering yourself to me. I can’t even tell you how pleased I am, really, at your willingness to spread your legs for me.” Harry pauses, watching Draco blush a deep shade of red at the crassness of his words before smiling slyly and saying, “I don’t even have to ask to know that this is your first time.”

 

The widening of Draco’s eyes is all the confirmation he needs. He doesn’t give Draco the chance to defend himself with more superficial animosity and crafted words of hate. He lets himself settle into character, voice deep and commanding. 

 

“Come here,” he orders in a silky tone that says disobedience isn’t an option. He watches how Draco seems to struggle with himself before the slut in him wins, beating out the stubbornness and humiliation as he takes cautious steps towards Harry until he’s standing directly in front of the desk. Harry has a fleeting vision of Draco spread out on it, pale hands grasping the edge tightly as he loses all inhibitions and gives in, letting Harry take him again and again until he’s hoarse. Suddenly, Harry wants nothing more than just that. 

 

Harry stands up, walking around his desk to stop behind Draco, standing as close as possible without actually touching the beautiful blond menace in front of him. He is close enough for his breath to gently fan the barely visible hairs at Draco’s nape. He watches goosebumps rise in the pale skin illuminated by the moonlight emanating from the floor-to-ceiling window in the office. He watches Draco suppress a shiver. All of it’s maddeningly marvelous. 

 

“Thank you for coming here tonight,” Harry leans forward to whisper. “It means a great deal to me.”

 

He finally lets himself touch Draco. He puts tentative hands on the sides of Draco’s narrow hips. He is addicted at the way Draco leans back seemingly involuntarily. His eyes flash dangerously when he realizes that Draco wore no undershirt under his robes. 

 

“You’re perfect,” he murmurs in Draco’s ear, nuzzling the side of the milk-white neck with his nose, sending little tremors down Draco’s spine. “It excites me like no other how responsive you are.” 

 

He is sure his excitement is made evident by the rock hard bulge pressing against the lines of his trousers, lightly pushing against the cleft of Draco’s arse. He buries his face in the impeccably styled blond hair and inhales the sweet scent of strawberry shampoo, emitting a low growl at the enticing fragrance of Draco. 

 

“You smell delicious,” Harry comments as Draco bites his lips on a concealed whimper, his knuckles threatening to protrude from his skin as he grips handfuls of his tasteful robes tightly. “I wonder…” Harry trails off, breath a ghost lingering on the shell of Draco’s ear, “Do you taste like it too?” 

 

He notes the exact moment Draco submits to him wholly and carves it into his memory, wondering how one person can have so much effect on him without even trying. Draco presses back against him wantonly, releasing the most singularly erotic sound Harry has ever heard in his life in the form of a moan. 

 

“Harry,” whispers Draco raggedly as he reclines his head on Harry’s shoulder, staring up at him with glazed mercurial eyes and pressing his arse firmly on Harry’s clothed erection. “Harry,” he repeats in a whine when Harry doesn’t move and just stared at him like a shocked fool. The desperate whine snaps Harry out of his trance and in a fit of lost control, he reaches for the opening of Draco’s robes and rips it open, the buttons popping and scattering everywhere. 

 

Draco’s breath leaves him in a gasp as Harry turns him around and sweeps everything on his desk away in an uncontrolled burst of frenzied wandless magic, pinning Draco to the wooden surface as he looms over him like a salivating predator waiting to sink its claws into the finest prey it has ever caught. Draco looks ethereal under him with the moonlight and the blush mixing in his alabaster skin. 

 

“You take my breath away,” murmurs Harry as he spreads Draco’s thighs apart, eager emerald eyes raking over Draco’s bare, thin chest and peaked pink nipples. He looks absolutely stunning, and it’s tearing away at Harry’s barely existent self-control. Draco is at his most vulnerable at the moment, completely open and willing for Harry to do whatever it is he wishes to do. The demanding, spoiled Slytherin brat Harry knows all too well is nowhere in sight. Lying on the desk with his legs spread for his schoolboy rival is a trembling, blushing virgin that sparked a dormant beast resting within Harry. 

 

Harry thinks he could get used to this as he gently prises the ruined robe away from Draco’s languid form and whispers a spell to remove the remaining garments on his body, baring Draco fully to his greedy eyes. 

 

Exquisitely arranged on Harry’s desk with flushed form and ruffled hair, Draco Malfoy is truly a sight to behold. His pink cock is jutting out from his neatly trimmed and light, barely-there pubic hair. Harry almost aches with the need to taste it, to feel the weight of it in his mouth. His balls look satiny-smooth, a darker pink. And under that…

 

Under that is the place where Harry is going to stake his claim. 

 

The thought sent a surge of arousal that made him shudder visibly. “Fuck,” he pants, pressing the pad of his thumb to Draco’s entrance and dips it in a little, pupils dilating at the sight. The blond trembles like a leaf and arches into his touch, the tip of his cock spurting out a dribble of precum as he moans like a back-alley whore. 

 

Harry whispers a wandless Lubrication Charm on his fingers and inserts one into Draco without further ado, the shock of the intrusion making Draco arch with a startled gasp that quickly falls into a loud moan as his thighs close reflexively. Harry prevents that from happening by placing one pale, long leg over his shoulder and pinning the other one on the desk. Draco is spread out like a sinful delicacy in this position, and the overwhelming tightness of Draco’s arse threatens to send Harry toppling over into the brink of insanity when he imagines what it would feel like around his cock. 

 

“Fuck,” Harry repeats as his finger starts moving as Draco spasms beneath him, arching as he keens like a bitch in heat, hands holding on desperately to the edges of Harry’s desk as his eyes roll to the back of his head when Harry hits his prostate, buckling violently. 

 

“Oh my g—” Draco’s breath leaves him in a whoosh as his spine caves outwardly, his peaked nipples looking deliciously inviting as Harry bends over him to take one in his mouth, liking once before sucking as he times the action with the thrust of his finger against Draco’s prostate. It’s all too much for Draco, Harry realizes very late, as the inner walls of Draco’s arse tightens to an almost unbearable point as his whole body seizes in a spectacular orgasm that was ridden out by Harry milking the last of Draco’s come with a series of presses in Draco’s oversensitive prostate. Harry watches Draco make a mess of himself in the throes of shameless abandon, body breaking into full-fledged shivers and Harry thinks he’s never seen anyone so goddamn beautiful. 

 

“Harry—” Draco manages in a wrangled gasp when Harry inserts a second finger, the soft clutch of Draco’s arse too inviting for him to resist. “I just came—I can’t—”

 

Harry stills his fingers and Draco, as if unaware of it, presses back against the thick digits as if he wants Harry to keep moving. Draco’s stomach is dirtied with his come and Harry’s erection is straining painfully against his confining trousers. Harry valiantly ignores it. 

 

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Harry says sincerely, because he would rather die than do anything without express consent from Draco. Draco shakes his head, the beautiful blush in his cheeks ever-so present as he widens his legs even more for Harry—an open, silent message that clearly says  _ “Take me.” _

 

Harry groans and it’s not long before he has four fingers inside Draco. They’re both nearly mad with want and need, Draco’s cock fully erect again as Harry takes Draco’s sweaty hand off one edge of the desk to entwine it with his own. 

 

“Harry, please.” The plea comes out in a plaintive sob, and the fact that Draco Malfoy, who never spoke to anyone with anything less than barbed words, cleverly constructed insults and impeccable articulacy, is now begging for Harry to enter him snaps the last string of Harry’s control. He wrests his fingers out of Draco’s clenching hole, barely managing to wandlessly Charm his cock to glisten with an overmuch of lube before plunging in straight to the indescribable, mind-numbing pleasure of Draco’s heat. 

 

They both release similar gasps of unchecked desire, Harry placing his head on Draco’s shoulder and suckling the fragrant spot under his ear as Harry replays the warning to himself inside his head  _ Stop, don’t move, let him adjust, don’t hurt him  _ that warred with the nearly unbeatable urge to just  _ take  _ Draco. Harry wills himself to regain some semblance of control as his body quakes with the effort to stay still, to stop himself from being consumed by the heat of Draco’s opening around his cock and the sound of Draco’s heart-wrenching, desperate and breathless whimpering. 

 

“Relax, baby,” he whispers in Draco’s ear although he is anything but, moving downwards to scatter a few love bites across Draco’s neck. “Relax for me.”

 

Draco struggles to breathe through the foreign yet extremely pleasurable feel of being breached, broken gasps escaping his reddened lips as he digs his nails into Harry’s shoulder, his entire body quivering. His torso is flushed pink, the soft planes of his chest heaving with the effort to maintain functionality amidst the barrage of pleasure assaulting his system.

 

“Harry,” he sobs, his arse tightening around Harry’s cock as Harry strains to keep his control. 

 

“Move,” Draco pleads. 

 

That’s when Harry loses it. 

 

Everything from that moment onward is nothing more than pure, unadulterated passion that broke free with every piston of Harry’s hips, every filthy squelch of lube leaking out of Draco’s arse, every wanton cry and gritted curse. 

 

Harry is lost in the paradise that is inside Draco, the pleasure overwhelming to the point where he is slamming into Draco with pure animalistic intent, taking what he wants and savouring it. His senses are heightened, and he feels the warmth of Draco’s insides and hears the melody of his moans with a startling vividness. 

“Hngg— _ ah!”  _ Draco cries out at a particularly hard thrust on his abused prostate, his spine bowing painfully. “ _ Harder _ , deeper, oh Merlin Harry  _ please _ —”

 

“You feel so fucking good around me, baby.” Harry can barely even recognize his own voice as he hoists Draco up into a sitting position, the angle making everything feel sharper and better and  _ fuck _ —

 

“So fucking  _ tight _ ,” Harry grits out as Draco writhes around his cock, a string of barely comprehensible curse words intermingled with frequent shouts of Harry’s name leaving his swollen mouth. 

 

Harry wraps a hand around Draco’s leaking cock and that was it for the blond. 

 

His arse clenches in a telltale warning around the onslaught of Harry’s cock and he comes with a sharp scream of Harry’s name. Harry couldn’t hold on for much longer and spilled his seed inside Draco with two more thrusts, ribbons of white come covering both of their chests as they collapse on the desk with Draco’s legs still hanging loosely around Harry’s tapered waist. 

 

“Wow,” Harry manages as they catch their breaths. Draco releases a shaky laugh. 

 

“Wow,” Draco agrees. 


End file.
